


freedom

by saturnhoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, M/M, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnhoshi/pseuds/saturnhoshi
Summary: It's not that Wonwoo believes in angels, it's just that, when he saw this boy dance in the realms of the night, his face lit only by the spotlight, Wonwoo could have sworn he saw wings behind his back.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	freedom

It wasn’t the first time Wonwoo had felt his breath cut in sheer stupor. He’d felt this kind of astonishment by looking at the bright stars at night, which enlightened the magnificent landscapes of his city, or by reading a book conveying his most buried emotions.

At that moment, the reason for his admiration was none other than a black haired boy, standing on stage. He wasn’t just standing; specifically, the boy was dancing, or rather, flying. Wonwoo wasn’t sure the dancer’s feet ever touched the ground.

He was dancing thoroughly, his new moves always more graceful than the previous ones, and Wonwoo swore he had never seen such neat choreography before, nor had he seen such a talented dancer. It’s true that he attended several shows when he was younger, however he doesn’t remember them very well — except for a few that impressed him so much that they always stayed in a corner of his mind — nevertheless, the work of this dancer seemed to outshine all of those he could remember.

Wonwoo felt like he caught a glimpse of the dancer’s soul and was blinded for a second. He blinked and suddenly all of his surroundings disappeared, he couldn’t hear his friends anymore, the only sound piercing through his ears was the melody coming from the speakers. Right now it was only his eyes focusing on the dancer’s solo. He recognized the melody, it was a song written and produced by a student of their school. Nonetheless, the particularity was that the black haired boy chose to dance on the instrumental version, which definitely gave his moves a more powerful and emotional impact.

The dancer was wearing a fancy white shirt made of silk, as well as a white choker adorning his neck. He had black and long pants, quite tight but not too much to discomfort him. His outfit was incredibly pretty and chic, looking quite luxurious too; however they also seemed comfortable enough for dancing. It was perfectly suiting him — especially the choker, Wonwoo thought. Moreover, he was wearing makeup. His eyes were tainted in a pretty pink and his lips were also colored in a similar color. He had curly bangs but his hair was styled in a way that revealed his forehead. The most important thing about this performance was the silk white fabric that he was dancing with; throwing it away and retrieving it, as if the story was about him pushing someone away but he always ended finding them back in the end.

His facial expressions were so good too; it added something better to the already moving piece. Wonwoo wouldn’t tell anyone about this but he almost cried. And now he wanted to cry because it was the end. When his performance ended, Wonwoo was still recalling every single of his movements. It looked like the dancer’s body was connected to the music, always reacting to each beat of the melody at the ideal moment, and his gestures going from aggressive when the melody got faster to delicate when it slowed down.

Wonwoo was assured that no soul could possibly be more beautiful than the one he witnessed throughout this solo. Eventually, his surroundings were back and he noticed how everyone was standing and applauding the dancer. Wonwoo was still stunned — his head feeling totally knocked out, as if the fabric the dancer threw was a rock and that it actually hit Wonwoo — but he successfully managed to stand and acclaim what he thought was the best dance performance he has ever watched. He didn’t even mind the surprised faces of his friends when he cheered louder than the rest of the auditorium.

He heard a few boys screaming and acclaiming the name of Kwon Soonyoung and he realized that it was the dancer’s name.

Soonyoung was clearly smiling and bowing to the audience, and Wonwoo caught himself staring at him the way he would look at a night sky full of bright stars, a blooming glow within his eyes. Their high school year end show eventually ended, and until the end Soonyoung never left Wonwoo’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 this was really just a draft that i suddenly wanted to post. fun fact, this story is based on Soonyoung's choreography from the 180202 SEVENTEEN CARATLAND (on dwc instrumental), if you haven't seen it, please check it out. 
> 
> i just wanted to ramble about how Soonyoung is a freaking amazing dancer and i definitely thought Wonwoo would agree with me so, yeah. soonwoo rights btw.
> 
> please be kind and respectful. also, let me know what you thought about this by commenting or leaving kudos. comments are heavily appreciated, they always make my day better i swear.
> 
> i know this story is short but i enjoyed writing it. like the title, writing this story made me feel free. and watching Soonyoung dance always makes me feel free.  
> i really hope you enjoyed this. please have a good day or a sweet night.
> 
> ps: english is not my first language :)


End file.
